Existing computing devices may be used to generate, store, and modify electronic documents in a variety of different environments. For example, users may generate an electronic document and may store the document on a remote server, document management system, or other like repository. As the drafting process progresses, multiple users may collaborate on the electronic document and, as a result, it is common for multiple versions of the document to be created. Such versions may also be stored remotely with the original document. While the creation and storage of multiple document versions may be convenient in some situations, it can be cumbersome for users to manage these versions of the document as time passes. For example, it may be difficult for users to recall the various revisions, comments, and/or changes included in each of the stored document versions.